Penny Proud & The New Teacher
by Shadowfox26
Summary: :Re-post of an Old Story: :Mistakes fixed: With Penny and the gangs teacher - Mr. Webb out sick, a new teacher comes into play. With Yugi, Bakura and Oscar in the mix - will Penny fall for this new teacher? Or will something self bloom between them?
1. Chapter 1

Penny Proud & The New Teacher

Hello again, Shadowfox 26 here starting up another (hopefully) not a bad crossover. Let's go over a few things...

I DO NOT OWN A THING! NONE!

#2: Review, share, idea? Anything let me here it!

#3: **If it's in bold it's in Spanish**

Underline words are in Japanese.

_Italics words are in Egyptain._

_Underline italics means telepathy_

I'll add anything if I forget something, so please enjoy!

* * *

On a boring Friday of a normal August month, Penny Proud was in her seat, chatting with her friend waiting for there History/Black History Month teacher - Mr. Webb.

"Man, this is the third time this weak!" Penny's friend Dijonay Jones exclaimed.

"Just chill Dijonay," Penny said smiling at her friend's impatient. "He'll be here!"

Penny is fourteen with black eyes and hair that's kept in two ponytails with light brown, skin. Today she wore her usually outfit, white shirt, red sweater, skirt with white socks and black shoes.

"Oh Proud, we all know he's long gone." LaCienega Boulevardez comment as Zoey Hower said softly,

"Maybe his cold his really that bad."

"Well if they are we might get a sub for the whole next week." Sticky Webb comment logically. This had the kids overjoyed even Penny got really excited but all too soon Mr. Webb came in coughing, sniffling, just looking deadly unhealthy.

"Dang! What happened to you!?" Dijonay cried out as Mr. Webb exclaimed hoarsely,

"A cold!" He sneezed so loud it nearly shook the room. Everyone was glad it was a half a day of school.

"Please expect a sub for the next week or so," Another sneeze, "Everyone get ready for a test, pull out a pencil," A cough, a loud one, "And, once the test been passed out, I want silence and you may begin!" Another gagging coughing noise as he pasted out the tests.

{ Half an hour later }

Penny put her pencil down and flipped over her test. LaCienega, wearing her normal appearance - red jacket, pale red shirt, blue jeans and blue shoes. She's very pretty with her white skin, black eyes and brown hair. She was fixing her nails while Dijonay was staring at her Sticky who she claimed was her "man".

She wore a purple shirt, dark blue skirt, shoes and a light sky blue jacket. She has dark skin with blond hair and black eyes. She's fairly chubby.

Zoey is think with peach skin and orange hair with green eyes. She wares glasses and her normal clothes are a light green top, matching shoes and thicker yellow green. Lastly Sticky is a short, cool yet very smart dark skin boy with glasses.

He wears a light blue shirt and shaggy jeans with a dark blue jacket and shoes he wears a dark scarf. All of them go to Will T. Ribbs Middle School.

When the bell rung they all jumped up and ran of there.

"Don't forget Egypt Lesson starts Monday! And a sub!" Mr. Webb proclaimed, very sickly. On the way home the ganged talked the sub.

"What do you think the sub looks like." Zoey asked,

"I don't know I hope he's not old guy." LaCienega said, throwing her hair back behind her shoulders.

"Well if he is - maybe he'll sleep through the whole class."

"Well I hope so, I can spend more time with my man!" Dijonay exclaimed nearly tackling Sticky to the ground as he cried out,

"DIJONAY! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Oops, sorry Sticky."

"I think our Sub will be a fine female." Sticky said out of the blue. The rest of the girls rolled there eyes.

"I think we'll have a male sub, not a old man." Penny glared at LaCienega.

"Well this is where I have to go, see ya!" Zoey called,

"Later!"

"Bye!"

"Wait for me!" And so, Sticky and Dijonay left as LaCienega went her own away across the street her and Penny really didn't get along to much.

"MOM! DAD! SUGA MAMA! I'M HOME!"

"Hello baby," Her mom greeted, "How was your day?"

"Normal, getting a sub on Monday."

"Oh, well I'm sure Mr. Web is alright."

"He has a really bad cold."

"Cold, what cold?" Her father asked walking in.

"Her History teacher."

"Oh, do you need me to go up there and sub?" Penny quickly said,

"Ah! No daddy! Thanks though, I'm going to my room!"

"Alright." Her mother stated, "Dinner will be reading in an hour."

"KK!" That's when Penny ran up stairs and slammed the door to her room. Throwing her backpack down and flung herself on the bed. She drifted off to sleep, thinking about what the sub would be like.

* * *

Yugi pulled up to there temporary home in his Cadillac car he was gifted. His friend the Pharaoh or now his older twin sat in the car in the shot-gun seat. They hoped this summer would be relaxing.

"I'm telling, you being the King of Games is much harder then running a classroom full of middle schoolers." They been on this topic ever since they got on the six/seven hour plan ride over here. It got pretty heated on the plate so much they started yelling in Egyptian about who was wrong and and who was right.

"You think so?" His older twin smirked, flashing pearly white teeth.

"I know so."

"Then why don't we switch places - I go be the King of Games -" He got interrupted by,

"Which you are."

"And you take my summer job, if I even get it."

"Alright then, your subbing?"

"That's right, Atem."

"I'll follow your lesson plans, etc. But until we know for sure, I'll video chat Ishizu and the gang."

"How are you too anyway, you and Ishizu?"

"Stay out of my love life." Yugi only laughed but didn't agrue. It was a Monday in the late Aug month and of course everything was set up by Seto Kaiba, Yami's cousin.

Getting out, they grabbed there things and and Atem opened the door it was two beds, two baths, kitchen, dinning room, living room nothing to fancy but it was home, for now.

After unpacking the main house phone rung, Yugi grabbed it quickly and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" Atem walked back in then. "Yes, I won't be able to make it but my older twin is ten times better then me and will start tomorrow." There was a slight pause but Yugi never lost he's smile. "Great, his name is Atem Moto. Yes, ah-huh. He'll be there early. Good bye." He hung up and smiled goofy at his twin. "Well! Tomorrow be at Willy T. Ribbs Middle School at seven."

"Very well this bet is on."

"Bring it." The two when to bed early that night and woke up at five. By the time Yugi really got out of bed Atem was all ready to go.

"Got everything?"

"Yes."

"Take the car, I'm only going to use it on the weekends anyway."

"Very well Abiou. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." With that Atem, left and drove down to the school, he checked in with the military vice principle and headed off into the class. He wrote Mr. Moto on the chalk-board and got out the syllabi then waiting then for the bell to ring he wrote other things as well. Not before long the bell ringed and kids rushed inside.

* * *

Well that's chapter 1 come back for chapter 2! Please Review, PM me, share, etc :3


	2. Chapter 2

Penny Proud & The New Teacher

Let's go over a few things...

I DO NOT OWN A THING! NONE!

#2: Review, share, idea? Anything let me here it!

#3: **If it's in bold it's in Spanish**

Underline words are in Japanese.

_Italics words are in Egyptain._

_Underline italics means telepathy_

I'll add anything if I forget something, so please enjoy!

* * *

Penny had to say Monday was the worst day of her life, not only did the Gross Sisters take her and her friends money that morning, LaCienega was right about the sub. He was a tired old man - who barely knew a thing he end up falling asleep and sent back to the old folks home. The principle found a younger sub but everyone guess he was going to be in the ages of seventy-five to eight-five. Sticky didn't hang around after school so it was just the girls.

"Man! Today sucked!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Yeah no kidding." Penny muttered.

"I told you guys! Tomorrow well have another old geezer and won't learn a thing! I'm starting to miss Mr. Webb." LaCienega stated Penny hated to said to say it but she was right in everyway.

"Well I hope we get a girl!"

"Old ladies are the worst!" LaCienga replied balling up her face if she smelled something rotten.

"Well maybe," Zoey said a bit timid as the girls looked at her.

"What Zoey?" Penny asked.

"What if we are getting a younger sub?"

"When that happens, pigs will fly." LaCienega said harshly.

"No! I'm serious! What if he's handsome, like a knight in shining armor? Or like superman?!" The girls just stared at her.

"If he's fine, I'll make sure to get help every problem." Dijonay and Penny did a fist pump.

"I heard that!" Penny giggled then looked at her watch. "I better get home."

"K! See ya." All three girls said waving as Penny walked home. When she walked threw the door, dinner was done and everyone was called to eat.

"So how was school baby girl?" Her father asked as she groaned,

"Horrible, we had a really old sub and he was asleep for the whole period."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go down there sub?"

"Oscar," Suga Mama started, "The girl said she didn't want you there! Personally I wouldn't want you there either." His face fell angry,

"Thanks, mama." It was a whole grumble but Trudy (Penny's mom) said,

"Don't worry baby, if the principle said that you'll have a younger sub, you will."

"I hope so, I wished Mr. Webb didn't get sick."

"I know honey, when we go to church this Sunday we'll pray for him to get better."

"Okay." They both smiled as they finished up dinner. Penny played with the twins; Bebe and Cece before heading off to bed. The next morning she nearly woke up late and rushed out the door.

"Don't forget to pick up the twins!" Trudy yelled at her as Penny smiled grabbing her bag,

"Okay! See you tonight!" With that she ran out the door. She met up with her friends.

"About time." Sticky commented as Penny gave out a cheesy smile as they raced off to school, of course there only set back was the Gross Sisters but they made to school on time, or more like walking in (Running really). When the bell run, sitting in there seats they gasped and I mean the whole class.

He stood about 5'11, he wore leather pants and jacket - it was a rich navy blue maybe even darker with perfect pale skin. He had multiple belts around his waist and from the girls could tell, a very nice well build body. He wore a leather hat on his head as he faced to turn the class with a smile.

"Hello." His voice was a deep, not like Dr. Pranye but like melting chocolate deep voice. "I'm your new sub, Mr. Moto and I'll be having you all for the rest of the week." He walked over and closed the door he had a tight fitting black leather shirt on plus a spiked leather collar.

His eyes were mixed with all types of colors which Penny found attracted, but she saw his leather shoes, her mouth was down to the floor along with everyone else they didn't know what to think.

"So why don't we go around the room and tell me your name and a fact about yourself while I take roll? We can kill two birds with one stone that way." Zoey was first as she stood, but shaking like crazy.

"Hi my name is Zoey H., and a fact about me is..." She when quite then said, "I like to read books."

"What book?" Mr. Moto asked out of the blue. His soft smile was warming but Zoey was having a nervous overload! She just said stammering;

"Any. I-I like them all." He nodded as she very quickly shook her way back into her seat then Sticky stood up.

"My name is Sticky Webb and I'm good with tech."

"Nice to meet you." Going down soon it was LaCienga, she when on and on about what she could do and made Penny sick, it suspired how Mr. Moto didn't stop her but he was polite. Then Dijonay when up. She claimed, once again that Sticky was her man. This made Mr. Moto smile, finally getting to Penny she stood up.

"My name is Penny Proud and a fact about me is that I'm glad to meeting you today."

"That's very nice of Penny well I'm happy to meet all of you." She sat down with a tiny shy smile. He passed out a sheet of paper, "This is a syllabus which pretty much what I'll be teaching you for the rest of the week. All you have to do is go home and read it over with your parents and both of you sign it so we have an agreement. My email and phone number are on her if your parents want to talk, meet with me, etc. Any question to the homework?" Sticky raised his hands.

"So will our homework be like this every night?"

"No, but you should be able to finish before your dinner time, maybe even earlier. Also regarding the homework, if you need help, I'll be here until four or five after school. The earliest I'll get here is seven if you need morning help. So any other question?" Dijonay raised her hand as Mr. Moto picked on her.

"Where did you get your clothes."

"A nice clothes shop in Japan." Whispers and mummers enter the room.

"Your from Japan?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, I was born and raised in Egypt but moved in with my younger twin and grandfather for my whole high school year."

"What's his name?"

"Yugi."

"So can you speak Japanese?"

"Yes, also I can speak Spanish, Egyptian, English of course."

Before anyone could ask anymore questions the bell rung, everyone started to as Mr. Moto said after the bell,

"Don't forget your homework!" With that they all left.

"Dang! He's finnnne!" Dijonay exclaimed as Penny smiled,

"Agreed."

"What about this homework?" LaCienega asked as Sticky shrugged,

"Just get it signed. This week will be easy."

"I hope so!" Zoey giggled as they all when home. Of course Penny picked up the twins and dropped them in their play-pen.

"Mom!" Penny yelled, "Guess what!? We had a super fine teacher... I mean sub today." Trudy and Oscar walked out.

"What fine teacher? I thought you said he was old." Oscar asked glared at her.

"No, ah - he's young."

"How young?"

"Um, early twenties maybe. He wears leather and -"

"LEATHER?!" Says in union by her parents.

"I don't know if I like this sub." Trudy said out loud as Oscar told Penny and Trudy,

"I KNOW I don't like this teacher! What's his name?"

"Mr. Moto. He passed out a syllabus and wants you to guys to sign it, me too."

"Well I not signing nothing! He's too young to be teaching you anything!"

"Oscar! Don't say that! This was a probably a last minute call."

"Trudy! He might be a pimp, trying to recruit our daughter-"

"Daddy!"

"Look, I'll set up a meeting after school with Mr. Moto and we will both, Oscar, will talk to him. Suga Mama will have to take the twins to there exercising classes."

"Fine, I just hope we don't have to call Dr. Payne after you teacher, parent meeting."

* * *

_"Yugi!? I'm home!" _

_"Welcome! We're having sushi tonight, but how was your day?!" _

_"Good, I think I need to change my clothes..." Yugi asked him with a chuckle, _

_"To much leather?" _

_"Just a bit. I'll wear some normal clothes or at least some normal clothes tomorrow." _

_"By the way," _Yugi said changing the topic, "Why Japanese?"

"Because I'm stick of English." Yugi only laughed. Going into the kitchen to finish dinner for him and his twin.

"Do you think any parents will talk to you tomorrow?" Atem responded with,

"I'm not sure, but I don't mind, I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I'm going to have them write some notes and read a pages in the book but I haven't decided."

"Well if it was high school how much homework would they have?"

"Just more notes then planned, read two sections then one and the assessment question, all."

"Remind me to never let you teach at our high school." Atem laughed as Yugi called out dinner as they had a good dinner. The next day Atem dressed it a white button down, witch black jeans, with matching black shoes and one belt. The leather he looked somewhat normal now. He grabbed and apple for breakfast and his own bag.

"I'll see you later."

"You look nice."

"Thank you." They smiled at each other for a moment then Yugi gasped out,

"Oh! Tonight we're having take out."

"Okay, I might be late."

"Why?"

"Just a feeling."

"Okay." Atem left and drove over, pulling into the parking lot like before and walking over to the class. He checked his watch and got into the class by seven on the dot, he had other classes before Penny's and he started writing notes on the board. Half way threw, he double check to see he wrote them in Egyptian.

He erasing them and starting from the beginning again (in English) he wrote out the list.

- Ammut/Ammit or Ahamait - The crocodile goddess know as the "Devourer of the Dead". Also known as Ammit the Devourer, Ammut also assists Anubis with carrying out the Judgements.

- Anput - The wife of Anubis. Anput is the goddess of the seventeenth Nome of Upper Egypt. Other sources say she is the desert goddess.

- Anubis - The God of judgement of life and death.

- Anuket - The Goddess of Nile River.

- Apophis - The God of Baboons.

- Bast - The Cat God.

- Bastet - The Goddess of Cats.

- Bes - The Dwarf God.

There were more gods and goddess on the board then this, but once he was done the intercom came on stating that all teacher and subs report to the vice principle office. Dusting off the chalk, Atem head over.

"OKAY - ON TO THIS MEETING! ATEM!"

"Yes?" He asked with a confused voice, he didn't even know why he was here.

"YES WHAT?!"

"I'm not a student."

"FINE! YOUR GOING TO BE A SUB FOR A WHILE!"

"How long is a while!?" Atem was upset - he was told for the rest of the weak. He had to hold himself back from his eyes changing to a marron.

"ABOUT A MONTH MAYBE TWO UNTIL MR. WEBB GETS BETTER!" Atem face-palmed and excused himself, feeling conflicted to either or not to mind crush him. He called Yugi and told him about it after lunch, during the five minute passing period.

_"I know it's upsetting but you'll be able too finish maybe some of what your teaching." _Atem let out a sigh then said,

_"I guess, but I'm planning on giving the vice principle a Penalty Game." _

_"Please don't." _Yugi said, now he was sighing he knew his darker half was difficult but he would came in.

_"Fine," _That's when the bell rung as the seats filled up. _"Got to go." _

_"Okay see you tonight." _That's when they hung up and he walked over to take roll. "Have your homework out so I can collect them." Everyone looked at him with a crazy, confused face and Atem laughed softly as it melted every girl insides in that class. He laughed because he was embarrassed. "Sorry, I was speaking in Egyptian. What I said was, have your homework out so I can collect them."

"OH!" Was the whole class responds. Atem impressively when around checking everyone off, remembering there names, while he did he collected each one but,

"Penny,where's your syllabus?"

"Right here, but my parents would like to speak with you after school," She said in a small whisper - she was suspired when Atem gave her a soft smile and said,

"Alright, just stay after class." She nodded nervously blushing as he walked on. Once back to the front he pulled out a yard stick.

"After this morning events - I've learned that I'll be staying about a month since Mr. Webb is very ill."

"Do you know how's he doing?"

"No, but I can check for you if you like Zoey."

"I would like that." Was the only thing she muttered as Atem changed the subject.

"Now, onto classwork, pull out a notebook, paper, pencil or pen and started coping this down." LaCienega raised her hands.

"All of it?" Atem smirked a wide grin, then answered,

"Yes LaCienega, you'll need it for your homework." She put on a pouting face but she did like the rest of the class. Dijonay then raised her hand,

"Yes?"

"What do we do when where done?"

"Well, you can go get a history book from the back and open it to page one hundred and four." Some of the class did one half while the other side did the other. Once everyone was ready Atem when on. "Now that everyone is ready, on this page, is the list of God's and Goddess that I wrote down on the board but in a bit more detailed. So do a look over and I'll pick you and you tell me which god or goddess you want to do research on."

There was whispers but no one disagreed,

"Tomorrow you will share why you picked that god or goddess or maybe tell what you like or disliked about the god that you picked based on the information you found. So going down the list.

"Sticky,"

"Ah, Osiris."

"Dijonay?"

"Isis."

"LaCienega?"

"Dijonay took mine."

"Then pick another." Another sexy smile that made all the girls hearts in the class do flips!

"A-alright, Nephthys."

"Penny,"

"Ra...?" She question as Atem said,

"You said it right. Very well, Zoey?"

"Taweret?" He nodded, holding the smile as he when down the whole class then a person at the door knocked,

_"Come in if you understand me." _His class was confused and to Atem's suspires Yugi opened the door.

_"You forgot this." _He held out the puzzle as Atem put on a Chester cat smile, he laughed and walked over.

_"Thanks, did you walk over?" _

_"Well of course."_ His class was shocked they were staring at two twins!

* * *

Well come back for chapter 3! Review, share, PM me, etc! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Penny Proud & The New Teacher

Let's go over a few things...

I DO NOT OWN A THING! NONE!

#2: Review, share, idea? Anything let me here it!

#3: **If it's in bold it's in Spanish**

Underline words are in Japanese.

_Italics words are in Egyptain._

_Underline italics means telepathy_

I'll add anything if I forget something, so please enjoy!

* * *

Dijonay lean over to Penny asking in a high whisper,

"Am I going crazy or am I seeing doubt?!"

"No, that's Mr. Moto's younger twin."

"Dang! He's fine too!" Penny giggled, she was blushing so hard.

"Okay, recap - look up the god/goddess you pick, find info and be ready to share in class why you picked it up and what your god/goddess does." That's when the bell rung, "Have a good day!"

"Hey Penny, you coming to the mall today?"

"No, I can't my parents are meeting with Mr. Moto."

"Bummer! We'll see ya!" Zoey called as they left. Penny didn't know where to feel angry or annoyed at friends.

"Excuse me." Penny turned to face the younger twin he stood at 5'9 but his hair was wild with the spiked out and colors. "Your Penny right," He held out his hand as she took it. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Yugi, I'm the younger twin." His English was flawless, just like Mr. Moto.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Moto." She smiled a bit shyly but smiled no less.

"Penny, why don't you go outside and wait for your parents so you can lead them here." Atem said to her as she nodded, feeling the blush appear as she ran down the hall.

Before she could finish running down the second hallway, she almost ran into her parents, they brought Suga Mama and the twins, Penny figured that Suga Mama did something she wasn't soppat do.

"Okay where is he?" Oscar asked,

"This way."

"Oscar behave!" Trudy called as he ran down as she signed.

"Be ready to call doctor Payne." Suga Mama muttered to Trudy, Yugi was walking down and hit Oscar in the face as he flew back.

"ECK! DADDY!"

"See what did I tell you?" Suga Mama said dryly.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't even know you where there!" Yugi said quickly as Atem was by his side, then if in slow motion Oscar try to grab at Yugi but Atem was quick grabbing his arm twisting it then slamming his leg down on his head.

"Wow! Hunny really did teach you something didn't he?" Atem only smiled.

"Trudy..." Oscar muttered, "Call Dr. Payne."

"Oscar man up!" Suga Mama laughed, as her families eyes rested on the twins.

"Penny..." Trudy asked as Atem stepped up, holding out his hand,

"Hello, I'm Penny's teacher, Mr. Moto. Do you know this man?"

"Yeah, that's her husband," Suga Mama stated, still laughing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I naturally jumped in and protected my younger brother. This is Yugi Moto." Oscar didn't shake his hand but Suga Mama did.

"You know, you should teach me some moves. It'll be useful against Oscar."

"Suga Mama..." Trudy started as she looked at her twins. "This is Bebe and Cece." Atem when down and said hello, they giggled as yugi walked over as he said hello as well. Atem gave Bebe his hat as his hair was just like Yugi but with a maroon out line.

Yugi waved his hand as a white stuffed cat toy was given to Cece they enjoyed the gives as Oscar quickly pulled them away saying,

"Alright, enough, let's get onto our older daughter Penny."

"Of course."

"Oscar, stop being rude."

"No, no, it's fine, Yugi..."

"Right, goodbye, it's nice to meet you." With that Yugi left closing the door behind him.

"Please sit down."

"I'll stand thank you." Oscar snarled adding a cocky laugh it was clear that Atem ignored Oscar in many ways.

"Oscar, stop being rude just because you got your butt kicked by a sub." Atem somewhat smirked at Suga Mama's words.

"Why don't you tell us your plan for the class?" Trudy asked.

"Well after I get done with the Egypt course I was going into World War I & II."

"Isn't our daughter to young for that?"

"Oscar!" Trudy scolded as Atem said,

"No, she's in the eighth grade, she needs to learn, along with the rest of the class. It's part of history."

"How old are you son?"Oscar said being very rude at this point but Atem didn't feel like going down to his level and continue to be nice, but he had to laugh at the question stating,

"Oh, I'm old enough."

"How old?!"

"OSCAR!" Trudy snarled then Trudy asked Atem;

"Well tell us about yourself."

"Well I was raised in an Egyptian background while my brother was raised in a Japanese background. I moved in with him during his freshmen year, I speak three other languages besides English and I believe that's it."

"So you were raised in Egypt?"

"And, born there."

"Dang!" Suga Mama responded.

"Well I think Penny is in good hands." Trudy said, smiling.

"WHAT?!" Oscar screamed, shocked.

"Well here is my email and phone number just in case you would like to call me about anything else."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mine." Trudy smiled as he smiled back as Penny got a little jealous.

"Come on Oscar, Penny has homework and Mr. Moto has things to do."

"But, but, but -"

"Hush up boy and move!" Suga Mama yelled throwing him out of the room with Suga Mama behind him then Trudy then lastly Penny who gave him a small waved.

"Bye." Atem mouth, smiling, as he waved back. She blushed a dark red then ran out the room.

Atem meet up with Yugi and they drove home and ordered take out as well.

* * *

Penny and the gang once again were walking to school.

"Did anyone else have trouble finding info about there god or goddess?" Zoey asked.

"No, I found a bit to much info on mine." Sticky said, unpleased as Dijonay hugged him tightly,

"He killed my man!" Everyone looked and raised there brow at her, "What I meant was Isis."

"My goddess is pathetic." And that's all LaCienega about hers.

"Well I like my god, even if Isis over threw him." Penny muttered the last part.

"My goddess wanted her son to be King, don't get mad."

"I'm not." Later that school day as they walked into class and sat down, Mr. Moto was clearing the chalk board. He seemed in a good mood, humming a song Penny or her friends ever heard of. The bell rung as the rest of the kids rushed in like always.

"Good morning. I'll take roll as we can just into our homework." He called out there name as they started moments later.

"So Zoey, what was your god/goddess, what did they rain over and what did or didn't like about him or her?"

"I had Taweret. She is the goddess of childbirth and fertility. Taweret means, "She who is great" or "Great one." I don't like that she is or mirrors a hippopotamus."

"Thank you. Penny?"

"I had Ra. He was the King of all gods and the sun god, he has many forms. One being a falcon and sun-disk on his head. I like how he fusses with other gods but I don't like how Isis took his secret name to but Horus as the lead god."

"Very good, LaCienega?"

"I had Nephthys." She paused then and began to sit down but Mr. Moto stopped her.

"Keep going your not done."

"But my god is sooooooooooo boring!" Mr. Moto crossed his arms,

"LaCienega please continue with your goddess."

"I-I don't know anything about her, when I found out how weak she was, I stopped researching her." Mr. Moto didn't look upset but he looked disappointed.

"Pay close attention, LaCienega. Nephthys is the daughter of Nut and Geb. Her sister is Isis she is believed to be or is, depending on which information you look upon, she married to Seth. Her symbol is the House, mummy wrapping, She's portrayed as a young woman with a house and basket now if you please..."

He raised his hand then lowered it down as LaCienega followed back down to her seat.

"Also let me make it clear, no god or goddess is useless, weak or boring. Now Dijonay,"

"Okay, my goddess is Isis. She's married her brother Osiris and had there sun Horus, who is the King of the Gods. She portrayed as a women wearing a headdress shape like throne sometimes she is also shown with bird's wings. I didn't like that she married her brother." Everyone yelled out ew or gross. Atem laughed which quiet everyone down.

"Yes, Isis, Osiris, Set and Nephthys are brother and sister..."

"Wait so that means..." LaCienega said quietly as the class broke out yelling,

"EEEEWWWW!" Atem had to say this was the funniest event that happen today. They when on getting everyone as Atem brought out the newest homework,

"Tonight, your homework is searching a pharaoh and write half a page on him, background, love life, family, etc." The class started to complain as Atem interrupted with, "Would you all like four pages instead of a half?"

They all became quiet as Atem chuckled,

"Very well, half a page it is." The bell rung, "Have a nice day. Atem when back to his phone checking it, getting ready to leave. Penny dropped her bag as papers flew everywhere. To her suspires Atem came over and helped her hand touched his reaching for a paper. A blushed appeared as she pulled back as he looked at her.

"Here," He picked up the paper she was reaching for and handed her the stack.

"Thanks." She muttered then ran out leaving Atem a bit confused, but he shrugged it off as he got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey I'm walking down to the post office and pick me up."

"Sure. Be right there." They hung up as he packet his things and left driving down he saw Yugi and when and parked.

"How was your day?"

"Good, let's get inside." Walking inside, there was a very large box with holes. The box was moving and no one inside would move a inch. They guy said at the front that it was from them. Walking over too the box it broke as whatever was inside it tackled them both to the ground as everyone in the place screamed and ran out of there.

"Anubi! Anubay!" They cried it was there full grown jackal pet Anubi (boy) and Anubay (girl).

"So this is was grandpa was talking about...?" Yugi question as the jackals got off and help them both up.

"Well call him tonight, come on Anubi, Anubay, into the car." They nodded and walked out with there master behind them. Yugi just shook his head but didn't say a word.

* * *

Well that's chapter 3 come back for chapter 4! :3 As before, Review, PM me, etc. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Penny Proud & The New Teacher

Let's go over a few things...

I DO NOT OWN A THING! NONE!

#2: Review, share, idea? Anything let me here it!

#3: **If it's in bold it's in Spanish**

Underline words are in Japanese.

_Italics words are in Egyptain._

_Underline italics means telepathy_

I'll add anything if I forget something, so please enjoy!

* * *

"Penny! Dinner!"

"Coming!" She ran down and she grabbed a seat at the table.

"Penny, me and your father -" Trudy got interrupted.

"No, only you Trudy. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Oscar!" She glared at him as she snarled, "Anyway, we thought it would be nice if you invited your teacher over for dinner one Saturday night."

"Aw, momma, do I have to?"

"No, but it would be nice if you asked." Trudy dropped the topic with her voice. Now Penny felt bad but not to much for LaCienega got told by the teacher.

"Well baby to me you seem to like Mr. Moto." Oscar glared.

"Well of course, nothing wrong with like a teacher." Before Trudy could go on, Penny finished her food, she stood.

"I got homework to finish, then I'm going to bed."

"Okay." Oscar muttered as she left, putting her plate at the sink.

* * *

There was a knock at Atem and Yugi's door. Yugi was out walking the jackals while Atem took a shower for bed. He had a towel on his head, water dripping off his hair to his well tone body, black sweatpants rest above his hip. The knocking became more rushed upon him opening the door.

It was a police officer but LaCienega was there also, her mouth dropped to the ground. She couldn't believe her own two eyes she was glad she brought her camera.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes are you Mr. Moto?"

"Yes please come in."

"Sorry I didn't call, but today you embarrassed my daughter in class why is that and I'm Sunset."

"Ah yes. Well Mrs. Boulevardez did LaCienega tell you that she didn't do her homework?" That's what made Sunset look at Atem.

"Please call me Sunset, and no she didn't... does she have any homework tonight?"

"Yes." Atem explained the homework to Sunset. After he was done she turned to her daughter, looking very upset in her police uniform. LaCienega quickly stopped taking pictures of Mr. Moto and met her mother's gaze. By this time Yugi walked back in as the jackals snarled at the unwelcome guests.

"Anubi, Anubay, bed." Yugi told them, as they walked over to there beds. "What's going on?"

"Nothing but a misunderstanding, sorry for coming in, LaCienega, let's go. Now."

"Yes mommy..." She left as Sunset smiled at the twins before slamming the door behind her. Atem wasn't mad at the both of them he was a little confused himself as Yugi muttered softly,

"Okay?"

"It's nothing. I'm going to bed."

"Okay." He got up and went to his room.

* * *

The next day LaCienega showed the pictures of Mr. Moto.

"Dang!" They exclaimed when LaCienega got she said,

"I'm sure Mr. Moto doesn't hate me but I'm almost glad I got in trouble."

"Well this Friday is pool day so maybe he'll be shirtless there." Zoey wonder out loud as they all headed into a thick daydream, they snapped out of it when they bell rung. They rushed off to class as Atem was writing on the board.

"Have your homework out for me to collect."

"Mr. Moto." Dijonay said raising her hand.

"Yes Dijonay do you have a question?"

"Yeah, ah, are you going to the friday pool event?"

"Yes I have to go." He turned to the class but his eyes where on Dijonay it made her more nervous. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause you know I heard Mr. Webb might be going, hehehe..."

"I see, If he comes then you guys might be -" That's when the door slammed open. Everyone was taken back by his fluffily pure white hair, blue and white clean shirt, blue jeans, nice shoes but it was thrown off but a long grayish/black jacket.

_"PHARAOH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" _

_"Bakura! What the hell?!" _

_"You are going to teach me so I can pass high school!" _

_"So let me get this straight, you, flew all the way down here with Ryou to just tell me to tutor you for you didn't pass your final because you didn't study and you call me a bitch on top of that now why should I do that?! Because if you don't I'll tell everyone about your host club days." _

_"Bakura if I can charm a crazy fangirl, I can even charm you out of it, now sit down in the back and speak English for Ra's sakes!" _

Blushing, the thief King made his way back to an empty seat, scowling at Atem.

"Okay, now on to the lessons," He was interrupted by Bakura, again.

_"You should tell them how a crappy Pharaoh you are." _

_"If I'm such a crappy Pharaoh then explain how I kicked you pasty white ass all the time?"_ Bakura flushed a super dark red in anger but didn't answer.

"As I was saying today we're going to be learning about ancient Egyptian life and process of Kingdoms, etc. Go get a history book as for you," He looked at Bakura and handed him a large twelfth grade history book, _"Monk write everything when you come across a question write it down then answer it, a paragraph is required." _

_"Damn you." _Atem only smirked as he when to the front of the class again to teach,

"So Sticky read until I tell you to stop."

* * *

{ A Long Couple Of Minutes Later}

* * *

"Okay for homework, read the section three and four and answer all the sections assessments."

_"Pharaoh." _

_"Yes Bakura." _He struggled with the words until he said,

_"I need help." _

_"Alright." _The bell rung as everyone left only Atem and Bakura stayed behind so he could get help.

* * *

Come back for chapter 5! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Penny Proud & The New Teacher

Let's go over a few things...

I DO NOT OWN A THING! NONE!

#2: Review, share, idea? Anything let me here it!

#3: **If it's in bold it's in Spanish**

Underline words are in Japanese.

_Italics words are in Egyptain._

_Underline italics means telepathy_

_**Bold Italics are daydreaming.**_

I'll add anything if I forget something, so please enjoy!

* * *

Earlier Yugi took the jackals on a walk but also to the vet.

"Be good you too." Yugi said to them as they walked in, he lucky made an appointment but it was a late one, since he had other things to do.

"Hello, I made a appointment for this day."

"Yes, just go right threw."

"Okay, thank you." He walked threw and saw Penny's mom Trudy.

"Oh! Hello!" Trudy was just as shocked to see him as he was to her.

"Hello, Yugi wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"So what do you need?"

"Anubi, Anubay." They jumped up on the table, Trudy gasped,

"Jackals?" They sat properly letting Trudy pet there shinning black fur.

"Well how about I take them home and do the check up - it'll cost a bit more but come back and pay and I'll send the jackals to school with my daughter."

"Sounds good." Yugi paid her and felt and found a suspires when he got home he saw Bakura... eating there dinner.

"What the...?!"

"Where are Anubi, Anubay?" Atem asked.

"Vets."

"Are they sick?" Atem asked, worried.

"No just a check up."

"Well you bloody wankers have any more?" Bakura pushed his empty plate to the twins as Yugi sighed,

"Hold on let me see what we have..." Atem only shook his head and when to help Yugi in the kitchen.

* * *

Oscar screamed,

"TRUDY!"

"What Oscar, they are well be haved, you shouldn't have gone near them while they were eating." His hand was being wrapped by Penny.

"I think there cute."

"No you think the owner and his twin brother are cute." Oscar snapped at Penny which she ignored.

"Anubi, Anubay, down, lay down." They commanded and when down in union. Trudy patted them for they're reward.

"Can they sleep in my room tonight?"

"Sure." Meanwhile Puff was trying to impress Anubay but Anubi was quick growling at him to 'back the hell off'. Puff jumped back to Suga Mama's side.

So that night after the check up Anubi and Anubay slept on Penny's floor together. Sadly in the morning Oscar walked in and stepped on Anubay's tail... All hell broke lose.

"TRUDY!" Anubi was attacking Oscar as Penny and Trudy quickly stepped in as Suga mama was laughing up a storm.

* * *

On the way to school they walked in front of Penny - having a stroll type of attitude with there walk.

"They're big Proud."

"They are not mine, my mom just told me to bring them to school because she had to rush my dad to the doctors."

"What did he do?"

"Step on Anubay's tail and Anubi attacked him." All her friends laughed as the Gross Sisters came up. "Oh, no, get ready for a no lunch." Then to there suspires the jackals stepped up growling as the sisters ran away.

Cheering came from the group as they ran to school.

At lunch Penny saw Mr. Moto. He had book in his hands as he munched on a chocolate candy bar. He looked almost tired.

"Proud, what are you looking at?"

"Mr. Moto." She saw him get down and read.

"Why don't we go over there?" She said after awhile, she didn't get no responds but when she looked back all her friends but Sticky was over there, they were watching him read. Penny face-palmed and when over.

"Hello Mr. Moto." He looked up with glowing multiple color eyes, smiling.

"Hello Penny..." Then he saw the rest of the girls, "Dijonay, Zoey, LaCienega, nice to see you."

"Hello, Mr. Moto." They all said in a union.

"Ready for the trip." Zoey asked,

"Yes."

"Do you need a partner?" Dijonay asked as all of them got closer.

"Sadly I already have one, the vice principle."

"Oh..." That was the voice of all the girls. Mr. Moto took another bite of the candy bar as he licked the chocolate off his lips as the girls started to daydream.

"Pharaoh! Let's go!" Call the white haired boy, Mr. Moto rolled his eyes."

"I'm coming..." Then he muttered to low for anyone's ears, _"For once why can't you do your own work... with out help." _He stood then gave the girls a smile as Anubi and Anubay ran up and tackled him to the ground.

"Mr. Moto! I'm so sorry!" Penny cried as he laughed,

"It's fine, they're my pets."

_"PHARAOH!" _

"Okay, get off." They did as he got up grabbed his book and throwing away the candy bar wrapper. "I'll see you all in class." With that the three left with the white hair boy.

"Dang..." Dijonay muttered, soon they all when back to where Sticky just finished his lunch.

"So how was your chat?" He asked.

"Disappointing, that white haired dude has Mr. Moto on a leash." Dijonay muttered angry as the bell rung.

"Come on, let's go to class."

"Alright." Zoey said tiredly as they all walked off.

* * *

In class Anubi and Anubay rested behind the desk and out of the way of Mr. Moto as he collected the homework.

"Tomorrow of course is the pool day so bring your swimsuits, towels, etc."

"So no homework today?"

"Yes, that's right. No homework."

_"Wait! Why do I still have homework?!" Bakura cried. _

_"Because you still have two more weeks until taking the final if you slack off like I know you will - you will fail again as you always do." _Bakura sneered at him but didn't comment.

"Are you going to swim?" LaCienega asked as Mr. Moto thought for a second then said with a undecided face.

"Probably not."

"Can you swim?" Zoey asked.

"Yes."

"Then you should swim."

"I am going there to be a teacher and watch over everyone -" He got cut off by Dijonay.

"So your a life guard?"

"... Kind of, the vice principle is going to be the life guard." Aw's and ew's came from the female students.

"Why don't we got ask the principle to see if Mr. Moto can be the life guard."

"Ya!"

"No, no, no, girls... the principalle has made up his mind beside it's to late. Also I heard a parent is joining us."

Frowns came from the girls as the mutters when low of how that it was unfair. Bakura snickered as Mr. Moto from the looks of things assigned him more work.

"Mr. Moto, how is Mr. Webb?" Sticky said as Mr. Moto gave Sticky a soft smile that made the girls jealous.

"Well, I heard his fever has gone down a bit but he's not ready to leave or well enough to check him own self out.

"Oh, thank you."

"Does anyone have any questions?" None raised there hand or shouting out so Atem thought it was a good time to say,

"Alright as long as your quite and don't bother Bakura back there, you may have free time." Cheering came from the room Atem smiled and sat down in the teacher's chair. Putting his feet up and his face on his face, tending to get extra sleep in since he didn't at lunch.

_"Lazy Pharaoh you are..." _Bakura muttered as the Gross Sisters walked up to him. "And what do you little wankers want, I have a bloody test to study for."

"We saw how you bullied Mr. Moto at lunch we want you to teach us how." Bakura laughed so hard he nearly cried,

"That was not bulling, I was being tutored by him and he was late so I when to go find his lazy ass..." He muttered the last part as the lead Gross sister said,

"What?"

"Just listen you bloody wanker - I didn't bully the Pharaoh! I simply want to find him and get help on this stupid homework! That's all! Now leave me be... before I send you all to the shadow realm!" That last bit upset the Gross sisters as they walked off a plan was boiling within there minds.

Zoey when up to Mr. Moto and touched him on the shoulder, he was freezing but he didn't move so to pass the time and to try to wake him up she poked him but also daydreamed...

_**"Zoey, please stop poking me." She jumped and saw him put on a Chester cat smile, as he threw the hat in the dark room. Where was everyone?! Was she alone with him? Was it that late in the afternoon? **_

_**"Ah... ah... ah..." **_

_**"Yes Zoey." He said softly then grabbed her hand pulling her in his lap. **_

_**"I'm sorry I can't remember." **_

_**"Then allow me to refresh you memory." His voice purred as he put Zoey on her feet. He threw the books she was holding on the other side of the room. Zoey let out a surpired squeak. **_

_**Then the next thing she knew she was thrown on the desk, he has crawled on top of her. **_

_**"Your lesson is about how to be pleased by a man." She blushed a dark red as he removed her glasses whispering against her neck, "You look so much better without them..." **_

"ZOEY!" Mr. Moto laughed, softly grabbing her hand that poked him. "I'm awake... well I have been for a while now." When Zoey snapped back the blushed appeared as she let out a squeal then passed out. "ZOEY!" He stopped her from hitting the floor and took her to the nurse's office by that time the bell rung.

All of her friends visited her along with Bakura.

"Are you alright?" Penny asked as Zoey rubbed her throbbing head.

"Yeah I spaced out."

"We saw." Bakura said dryly as Mr. Moto handed Zoey her things back to her.

"If you still don't feel well, then maybe you should stay home."

"No way! I'm going!" Her eyes lit up like night lights. Her friends smiled as Bakura and Mr. Moto grew a sweardrop.

"Well I can't wait to see you there." Mr. Moto said softly as Bakura looked at the time.

_"Let's go." _

_"Very well you impatient thief." _He let out a low howl as Anubi and Anubay came running.

"See you all tomorrow." Dijonay called.

"Bye!" LaCienega waved after her sweet acting call.

* * *

Come back for chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Penny Proud & The New Teacher

Let's go over a few things...

I DO NOT OWN A THING! NONE!

#2: Review, share, idea? Anything let me here it!

#3: **If it's in bold it's in Spanish**

Underline words are in Japanese.

_Italics words are in Egyptain._

_Underline italics means telepathy_

_**Bold Italics are daydreaming.**_

I'll add anything if I forget something, so please enjoy!

* * *

Penny was excited, she wore her swim suit under her clothes along with the rest of the girls. Mr. Moto sat in the front reading a book he brought from home. He sat next tot the sleeping vice principle. The bus ride wasn't very long, when the bus came to a stop Atem was the first to stand,

"Alright, get up and get into a single file line. I'll count and check you off." Everyone did what he asked but they were loud Atem checked off everyone as Dijonay muttered to the girls,

"He doesn't even look like he was going to swim." He wore his normal black leather shirt and jeans he had a hat on and the spiked collar.

"All he brought was a book."

"No, look." the vice principle handed him his backpack.

"ALRIGHT WALK TO THE POOL!" Of course they marched over soon after it was all fair game, girls got out of there clothes showing off the swimsuits while boys quickly when back to the bathroom to change. Atem grabbed a seat in the sun and started to read. Vice principle was in the shadow, sleeping again but woke up and when to sleep on the bus.

"Mr. Moto."

"Yes Penny." He looked up from his book to smile at her.

"Ain't you hot?"

"No, this weather is prefect to me, I used to live in Egypt and it was a million times hotter then this."

"Oh, but still you should come-" Before Penny was finished Oscar came running in.

"Penny! There you are!"

"Daddy?!" She cried.

"The one and only."

"So your parent... hum... I guess I don't need to swim after all. Penny your father can take my place."

"You better not touch my daughter." Mr. Moto only sighed.

"I wasn't Mr. Proud."

"Oh, I know what kind of teacher you are."

"Really?" He said letting out a breath of air, "Then why don't you tell me."

"Your the kind that will charm people into getting what you want, also you'll take young, innocent girls like my daughter and turn them into-"

"Mr. Proud," Mr. Moto interrupted, "I'm nothing like that at all! First of all I have a girlfriend. Second of all I'm not some pimp looking for girls. I'm very well respected teacher and student and will not stand for anymore of your babbling idiocy! Now go swim with your daughter."

"Listen here buddy," Oscar started as Mr. Moto's eyes flashed a maroon.

"I said: Go. Swim. With. Your. Daughter." His voice was icy and dark but commanding. Oscar picked up his daughter and quickly ran to the shallow end of the pool.

"Daddy! Let go!" Penny cried as her friends laughed as Mr. Moto when back to his book, trying to cool off before he mind crushed someone. An hour pasted as Mr. Moto removed his shirt, as she started to sweat, the tempature when up as the girl watched.

Soon, he got up, taking his back pack with him to the bathroom and changed into black swim trunks. He walked over to the pool as Penny said,

"Dang...!"

"Are you going to swim?" Dijonay asked as Mr. Moto removed his hat throwing it on his pile of stuff and answered,

"I guess so." Cheering came from the girls as he got in. Everything turned out well as the day ended great.

"Mr. Moto are you going to the dance on Saturday night?" LaCienega asked as Mr. Moto shook his head.

"I have somewhere to be that night but I'll see you all Monday." By that time everyone was out of the pool and drying off, switching back to there normal clothes as the bus got ready to go.

Soon everyone got on board and everything turned out great. Penny was disappointed because she had to ride back with her dad but maybe she'll have a good time at the dance.

* * *

When Atem got in a box landed in his hands, Bakura threw it.

_"What's this...?" _

_"A box." _

_"I meant what was inside the box." _He opened it closing the door behind him as a wolf's mask was in there an a invite to the Host Club Reunion down at the Royal Cafe. It been closed out for everyone but the club members and the ladies who visit them. A ticket was inside also as he walked back to get ready for me.

By the clock strike nine everything went quiet, for all the guys feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

So look out for the Oruan High School Host Club/Yu-Gi-Oh cross over. So with that said: Come back for chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Penny Proud & The New Teacher

Let's go over a few things...

I DO NOT OWN A THING! NONE!

#2: Review, share, idea? Anything let me here it!

#3: **If it's in bold it's in Spanish**

Underline words are in Japanese.

_Italics words are in Egyptain._

_Underline italics means telepathy_

_**Bold Italics are daydreaming.**_

I'll add anything if I forget something, so please enjoy! By the way! Thank you Scrletfyre for the ideas!

* * *

Tonight was the night, Atem decided that all he would do is have fun and chat with everyone, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, not to say Hikaru and Kaoru also saving the best for last Honey and Mori.

"You look Stupid," Bakura comment in English which was rare.

"Shut up before I give you more homework, beside," Atem muttered fixing the collar around his neck, "What are you going to be doing to night? Sexing Marik?"

"You know what Pharaoh!?" Bakura snapped as Yugi got in between,

"Enough, Atem, apologize - Bakura be nice, Atem is going to be impressing many girls tonight unlike you who is talking me to the movies." There was mutters of sorry before it got quiet. Yugi put a mixed color rose in Atem's jacket pocket holder then gave him his ticket and the wolf mask.

"Good luck and have fun."

"Thank I will, see you later British grump." Bakura snarled but said nothing else. Getting in the car he already had the memorized the place and how to get there, all he really had to do was drive there.

* * *

"Why does he get the bloody car?!" Bakura protested as Yugi said as they walked up and Yugi brought the tickets.

"Because we used it this morning and now let's go get something to eat before the movie." Bakura grunted but followed Yugi, and didn't get a single thing. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm fine." Bakura sneered, it was packed but they got the last two seat, as they movie started Bakura snuck off and caused a problem... well a big problem. It all started when Bakura flirted with a chick and the boyfriend got jealous. As a shadow game came into place... well to save time and the horrible defeat; the boyfriends soul when to the shadow realm as Bakura slipped back to his seat as all crying hell broke lose.

* * *

Penny was upset not only did her father grounded her from hanging around Mr. Mot, she couldn't go to the dance. Another bad part of this already starting night, her father booked a reservation at this fancy restaurant, but not only that she was going with her family, LaCienega and her family was coming too.

Well, Penny thought, if I'm going down I might as well take her down with me.

All dressed up and fancy both families drove over there and everything went down hill.

"Oh great, my Saturday with Penny Proud."

"Shut it LaCienega, I wanted to go to the dance too." Penny said, annoyed, that's when everyone heard,

"What do you mean it was canceled?!"

"I'm very sorry sir I thought all the refunds were sent back. Tonight the Ouran Host Club has taken over."

"Ouran Host Club?!" Penny's and LaCienega's parents yelled, "What kind of sick show are you putting on here?!" Oscar cried as the host took of his glove and slapped him.

"You prev! Not that Ouran Host Club! This is a harmless one where girls and boys can come and live out there dream." Trudy and Sunset raised there brow at one another but it didn't stop the blush appearing on there face. "Please let me show you the new age!" As they all walked in Penny nor LaCienega knew what was going on. But they saw, more then ten hundred girls filling up the seats. It kind of sucked that they had to stand but the show was a real treat.

* * *

When Atem arrived he was greeted by all of them.

"Good, everyone is here, let's go over road-call, Natural type - humming bird!"

"Here!" Haruhi called putting on her mask,

"The Devil type -!?"

"Here!" Hikaru and Kaoru voice ranged as they put on a Cheetah mask,

"Loli-shota? Strong Silent type?"

"Here!" Honey responded putting on a bunny mask as Mori quietly said here but put on a bear mask,

"The Cool type!"

"Here!" Kyoya said, putting on a black panther mask,

"Lone Wolf, or should I say Dark Wolf type?" Atem sighed, why couldn't Tamaki let it be a easy night?

"Alright here's your new story: Once a Lone Wolf gone to the dark side, with every dark moonlight you appear giving the girls there dark fansties, turning them into reality. You hide your true face by a hat of darkness, but only to show your mult color orbs that even immortals die for. You are the Dark Wolf. As the blue moon rises - you howl." Atem stared at Tamaki - looking shocked and grossed out. He sounded like a stalker werewolf looking for his next victim.

"So Dark Wolf type?"

"Here." Atem said dryly putting on the black wolf mask as Tamaki put on a white lion mask.

"Alright let's put on a show." Walking out behind the curtain as Tamaki's voice rung for everyone to hear.

"Welcome everyone to One and Only Host Club! Let's go on! First we have The Natural Type - Haruhi," She walked out bowing as the girls cheered. "Next we have The Devil Type - Hikaru and Kaoru!" They came out doing there pose, "Moving onto the Loli-shota - Honey!" Cheering re-rose in the whole place as Tamaki when on, "We have the Strong Silent type - Mori!" He comes out giving a roaring bearish growl that made the girls swoon. "Next we have the Cool type Kyoya!" He walked out giving a pose. "Next we have the special guest - we have a lone wolf-" Girls screamed and let out giggling gasp. "But, now reborn as a Dark Wolf Type, Atemu!" There was a howl as he walked out doing his pose as the girls when off the wall. "And, last but not least, your Prince type - Tamaki!" He roared then did his pose. "Now let's get onto the show."

* * *

Penny's jaw dropped to the floor. Did her teacher just walk out on stage?! Did he just howl!?

"Oh my god! That was Mr. Moto!" LaCienega yelled out as Oscar shouted,

"I knew that teacher was no good! I'm going over there to give him a piece-" He was slapped again by the host,

"Slap me one more time and-" He once again got slapped,

"Well you said, slap me one more time."

"Excuse me," Trudy said walking up to Mr. Moto greeting most of his fans as music started to play,

"Mrs. Proud - it's nice to see you here..." Mr. Moto said a bit shocked then added quickly, "Would you like to dance?" Trudy was shocked but she agreed. Holding out his hand they danced slowly to the music.

"TRUDY!" Oscar screamed at the top of his lungs as Sunset looked a bit jealous. She walked over and smiled at Mr. Moto as Oscar dragged Trudy away,

"OSCAR!" She yelled.

"Um... would you like to dance Mrs. Bouleverdez?"

"Si." Then they when off to dance, Felix on the other hand when to go get his wife.

Meanwhile LaCienega was having one of her many daydreams again.

_**"Mr. Moto!" She yelled walking in the classroom, slamming her hand onto the teacher's desk as Mr. Moto jumped in shock. He turned and gave an awkward smile to her. **_

_**"What can I do for you?" **_

_**"Well," She walked over pressing her body against his, as he pressed himself against the wall. **_

_**"LaCienega, p-please! W-what is the meaning of this?!" She place one finger on his lips. **_

_**"Sshh, don't speak." A blush appeared on his face as she kissed him, then in the same moment pulled him over to the desk and laid him down she got on top, **_

_**"LaCienega as your teacher-!" **_

_**"No, as your master, I will take you for my own... now sshh and let me work." **_

"LaCienega!" Penny waved her hand in front of her face as she was just staring into space drooling. Penny facepalmed walking over to Mr. Moto who was now relaxing with a large number of fangirls. He saw her and didn't seem too surprised.

"Penny, hello."

"Back off!" One of the fangirls snarled at Penny, "He's mine."

"No, no, it's okay, she's cool." It was a bit weird for Penny, she only knew him as a teacher.

"Mr. Moto, what are you doing here?"

"Well see, I was sent to the Host Club to earn some manners when I got on Yugi's nerves, you can say it changed me." He held a smile and shrugged.

"Oh no! Stay away from my daughter you sick, prev-!" Oscar said as the fangirls stood,

"Don't you dare talk to him that way!" The girls rose and pulled out bats, chainsaws and some who didn't have a weapon sharpen there nails.

"Attack in three... two-"

"No! Girls! Wait!"

"ONE! ATTACK!" Soon Oscar was attacked and beaten by girls who were as just as weak as him. It was a pretty bad fight!

"Trudy! Call Doctor Panye!" Oscar cried as the girls tore him apart. Atem sighed as he turned to Penny,

"So, why did you come here?"

"Family dinner."

"I see, I'm guessing your grounded too?" Penny was shocked, he was good!

"Atem!" Called both Yugi and Haruhi. They walked up,

"Come on, let's go home-" Yugi started as Oscar when up and punched him on the head, "OW!" Even though Oscar thought he was hitting the older twin but boy he started a war!

"YUGI!" Atem's eyes when dark, a bloody maroon dark as he walked over to Oscar,

"Atem! No! I know what your thinking!" Haruhi said behind him as the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead, the air got thick, dark clouds of black thunder and lightning covered every inch of the sky.

"Come on Atem, I'm okay." But he ignored Yugi's cry as well. Haruhi handed Yugi a ice pack.

"I had enough of you!" Atem snarled at Oscar, quickly raising his hand as he yelled out,

"MIND CRUSH!" Oscar when flying back all the way to the car, landing in the mud. Penny saw all of this and was shocked. Her mind was blown.

"Atem! That was so not cool!" Yugi exclaimed as Atem, snorted, crossing his arms,

"He better be glad I held myself back." Haruhi and Yugi sighed as the event came to a close.

"Penny! LaCienega! Let's go!"

"Coming!" Penny called followed by LaCienega as they left.

"Aren't you worried? She'll find out your secret...?" Haruhi asked softly earning a hug from both twins.

"She will be tested and if she fails then, we'll - I'll deal with her." Yugi didn't like it as much as Atem did but Yugi nodded as they left after saying bye to everyone.

"So how was your night with Bakura?"

"Don't ask." Yugi gave him such a serious look, Atem laughed but didn't say a word.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 7 come back for chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

Penny Proud & The New Teacher

Let's go over a few things...

I DO NOT OWN A THING! NONE!

#2: Review, share, idea? Anything let me here it!

#3: **If it's in bold it's in Spanish**

Underline words are in Japanese.

_Italics words are in Egyptain._

_Underline italics means telepathy_

_**Bold Italics are daydreaming.**_

* * *

Penny, Dijonay, LaCienega, and Zoey where sitting in the back of the class as LaCienega told what happened at Saturday's event.

"Oh guess what, look at this!" Dijonay held out s magazine with title: Meaning and Types of Kisses.

"Dijonay-" Penny started but Dijonay went on,

"My favorite type of man is a rich one, but he'll cheat on me!" The rest of the girls bursted out laughing.

"What! Just imagine-"

_**"Dijonay, love." Mr. Moto walked in wearing a suit with another hot chick on his arm. **_

_**"Hey boo... oh who is this?!" **_

_**"My newest wife... and since you signed this agreement..." He smirked, then called, "Guard please see my ex-wife out..." **_

The girls were laughing all except Dijonay of course.

"So Dijonay what's your favorite type of kiss?" Asked Penny.

"A fruity kiss."

"So... you take a small piece if fruit and place between your lips. Kiss your partner and nibble one half of the piece of fruit while they nibble on the other until it breaks un half, allowing the juice to run into your mouth."

"I like a hand kiss." LaCienega told her friends,

"So gently raise the hand to your lips. Lightly brush your lips across the top of her hand..." Penny muttered as Zoey admitted blushing.

"I like mistletoe kisses."

"That's cute, Zoe."

"What about you Proud?"

"Ah," She blushed as her eyes quickly skimmed the paper.

"The... ah... Freeze kiss."

"Oh, looks like Proud wants to go to second base..."

"And do you want to know what kind of kiss I like...?" Mr. Moto's voice purred as the girls jumped and he snatched the magazine from the girls.

"Did you even write the notes from the board?"

"Ah...?"

"That's what I thought get writing and I'll keep this." He walked back to the front as they got to work, after class they when up,

"Can I please have that back?"

"You guys can have it back when you figure out this riddle." He erased it and started writing, saying it out loud,

"I am your constant companion. I am your greatest helper or heaviest burden. I will push you onward or drag you down to failure. I am completely at your command. Half the thing I do you might as well turn over to me and I correctly. I am easily managed - you must merely be firm with me. Show me exactly how you want something done and after a few lessons I will do it automatically. I am the servant of all great individuals and, alas, of all failures as well. Those who are great, I have made great. Those who are failures, I have made failures. I am not a machine, though I work with all precision of a machine plus the intelligence of a human. You may run me for profit or run me for ruin - it makes no difference to me. Take me, train me, be firm with me, and I will place the world at your feet. Be easy with me and I will destroy you. Who am I?"

He turned to the confused girl and smirked, you have until Wednesday, have a nice day." The girl left sulking as Atem sat down and read the magazine.

* * *

There was a knock on the door as Atem said,

"Come in."

"Hello Mr. Moto." Said Sunset, she walked in as Atem looked a bit shocked putting the magazine away.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Yes, I wanted to know LaCienega's grade."

"Very well." Atem walked over to the long table as he opened the window and looked threw his grade book.

"Is LaCienega giving you a hard time?" She moved closer and closer.

"No, she's very nice." When he picked up her grade Sunset threw her hat out the window, knocking Atem's hat off his head as well. "Huh?" He bend down to pick up the hats as Sunset made her move, rubbing her hand against his butt as Atem jumped! A cold shiver went threw him as he hit his head on the window ceil as he sun back down, turning to a innocent looking Sunset.

"Did you just touch my...?" He started as he placed on a shock, scared look on his face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moto, I don't know what your talking about, the closer she moved the more he moved away. She grabbed there hats and handed his back to him.

"So what's her grade."

"B." He said, his voice was as dry as a bone.

"Well thank you." She winked. Bakura walked in a few seconds later.

"_What's wrong with you_?"

"_Just go get me a bag of ice_."

"_Awwww... did the tiny Pharaoh_-" He never got to finish,

"_NOW_!"

* * *

Penny and her friends sighed.

"This sucks! He probably read all my secrets!"

"Well it was your fault in the first place for bring it out." Zoey started as LaCienega added,

"Did anyone see my mom at the school?"

"No." Was the responds.

"I'm-" Penny started but she saw Yugi walking past and going into a really, girly store.

"Guys, spying, now." Penny said as they all followed confused. They saw Yugi looked at a piece of paper then grabbed a white lion toy then brought a small dog collar with a tag that read; Love. He paid for it then left.

"Is that for his older twin?" Dijonay asked as Zoey shrugged as they all went home,

"I hope not."

* * *

Come back on chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

Penny Proud & The New Teacher

Let's go over a few things...

I DO NOT OWN A THING! NONE!

#2: Review, share, idea? Anything let me here it!

#3: **If it's in bold it's in Spanish**

Underline words are in Japanese.

_Italics words are in Egyptain._

_Underline italics means telepathy_

_**Bold Italics are daydreaming.**_

* * *

When Tuesday night came around, the girls found out where Mr. Moto lived and went over there to take back Dijonay's magazine.

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this."

"Quiet Proud." LaCienega muttered as she opened the window as they carefully walked in. They only took two steps before they heard growling of dogs. Then they heard,

"Can't you bloody dogs shut up?" They let out a bark and this time Bakura turned on the light and glared at the dogs before turning to the girls yelling, _"PHARAOH! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" _

_"What is it Bakura? It's one o' clock in the morning," _Atem walked in with black sweats on and shook his head as his hair returned to it's normal shape. When he saw the girls he crossed his arms, looking highly disappointed.

"Girls why are you here? Breaking and entering is against the law."

"But, we didn't break anything." Zoey commented as Atem sighed,

"That's beside the point. Okay girls here what I'm going to do, it you got the right answer to the riddle I have you - you'll go free and I'll even return the magazine but if you get it wrong you'll stay and call your parents to pick you up and they will deal with you their own way."

"Alright!" Dijonay agreed for the whole group as Penny gasped,

"So Zoey what is it?"

"It's-" Atem cut her off,

"Whisper it in my ear." Zoey blushed and when over and whispered,

"A computer?"

"I'm sorry but you are wrong. Dijonay would you like to give it a try?"

"Chest! I mean yes!" Atem raised his brow but let Dijonay whisper, "A human?"

"No, I'm sorry. LaCienega?" And, she whispered,

"A maid?"

"I'm sorry but that's wrong, Penny...?"

"Can you say the riddle again please...?"

"Of course. I am your constant companion. I am your greatest helper or heaviest burden. I will push you onward or drag you down to failure. I am completely at your command. Half the thing I do you might as well turn over to me and I correctly. I am easily managed - you must merely be firm with me. Show me exactly how you want something done and after a few lessons I will do it automatically. I am the servant of all great individuals and, alas, of all failures as well. Those who are great, I have made great. Those who are failures, I have made failures. I am not a machine, though I work with all precision of a machine plus the intelligence of a human. You may run me for profit or run me for ruin - it makes no difference to me. Take me, train me, be firm with me, and I will place the world at your feet. Be easy with me and I will destroy you. Who am I?" That when Penny whispered in his ear,

"You are, it is a habit."

He pulled back smiling, suspired she got threw the first shadow game,

"Very good, you are correct." He handed back the magazine. "Have a nice... morning Penny Proud." She nodded and jumped out of the window as her friends got in huge trouble.

* * *

The next day Penny stopped Mr. Moto and asked,

"I feel really bad for sneaking into your house... will you please come over for dinner on Saturday and bring Yugi too."

"That's thoughtful of you we'll be over at eight."

"Great! See you then!" And, with that they went there different ways. Of course Atem told Yugi about it and thought it was nice. Over on the other side Trudy was excited though Oscar said no, but of course he was ignored.

"To late Oscar! Let me get out a cookbook!" With that Trudy was off in the kitchen as Penny chatted threw the phone with her friend on lockdown.

"Just hold the magazine Penny, my mom is holding me on lock down." Dijonay said as Zoey and LaCienega sighed,

"Okay. I hope you guys get off early."

"I doubt it." They all cried in a union before hanging up. Penny was looking threw the note book as she saw (used in black pen) handwriting under the circled phase of the kissing term: The Whipped Cream Kiss.

"Dip your finger into some cool whip or whipped cream of your choice. Lick it off slowly then embrace your partner and kiss them deeply letting their tongue slip over yours for a wonderfully sweet kiss..." Penny was blushing a super dark red as she read Mr. Moto's hand writing: I told you I would tell you what type of kiss I liked... or at least one of many...

* * *

That's the end of this chapter come back for chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

Penny Proud & The New Teacher

Let's go over a few things...

I DO NOT OWN A THING! NONE!

#2: Review, share, idea? Anything let me here it!

#3: **If it's in bold it's in Spanish**

Underline words are in Japanese.

_Italics words are in Egyptain._

_Underline italics means telepathy_

_**Bold Italics are daydreaming.**_

* * *

When Saturday came around Trudy had prepared a large feast the family didn't have to dress up but they had to look nice.

"Okay I want all of you on your best behavior. Mostly you Oscar." She warned.

"Fine." Chimed the family as they door bell rung.

"Okay Bakura we're off."

"Why can't I come?"

"Because one - your rude, two - you don't know any manners, three - Penny didn't invite you." Atem explained as Bakura crossed his arms snarling,

"Well aren't you rude tonight...?"

"Well I would be nicer if I didn't mind crush someone." He's eyes flashed his normal maroon red color.

"Whatever." Was the last thing Bakura said as the twins left. They wore nice clothes aka their normal leather and drove down from Penny's given directions.

"Behave." Yugi said driving as Atem surprisingly promised,

"I will." Once pulling up to the house they walked up and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Coming!" Shouted someone from inside. Soon Penny and Trudy opened the door.

"Mr. Moto, Yugi!" Penny cried happily, smiling away.

"Please come in." Trudy said as they walked in.

"This is a lovely house Mrs. Proud." Yugi commented looking around as Trudy smiled sweetly,

"Thank you." They sat down as the table set for the night. Trudy laid out the food as they all got all of what they wanted. They ate as Atem commented softly,

"Trudy your a wonderful cook." She blushed,

"Thank you." Then Oscar asked rudely,

"Are you calling my wife a horrible cook?!"

"No not at all!" Atem said as a sweat dropped appeared on him.

"How about we go on to dessert?" Penny interrupted as Trudy clapped her hands together,

"Prefect! I'll go and get it!"

"Okay," The twins said excitedly flashing two different eye color.

"Whoa! Mr. Moto your eyes! Are you wearing contacts?" Atem laughed softly then answered,

"No, my eyes are natural red."

"Oh wonderful..." Oscar muttered as Suga Mama punched him in the shoulder then slapped him.

"Hush boy."

* * *

Meanwhile Trudy was in the kitchen pulling out two small bottles. One with a: V for vanilla and the other had a heart symbol. She put five strong drops of the hear one on one of the two pieces of cake.

"I hope this works... Mr. Moto heart will be all mine..." She giggles and walked off as Penny saw her father sneak away and put "poisonous" drops on the other. Sneaking about to his set Trudy came back giving the twins the pieces of cake.

"Thank you."

"Thank you Mrs. Proud." Yugi said. Before Penny could figure out which was which she grabbed the table cloth and ripped in from the table. The cake went flying into the twins faces.

"PENNY!" Trudy cried as she tried to act innocent.

"Yes mother?"

"Penny why-!?" Then the twins brusted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Oscar asked.

"The cake in our faces shocked us." Atem admitted then Yugi added finishing the sentence,

"We're a bit embarrassed."

"Oh, Penny show them the bathroom. I'll get some towels."

So going upstairs then twins went in, closing the door as Penny was on guard. Oscar couldn't pull his next move but she couldn't stop Trudy from walking in and yes she did knock.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." Atem answered as Trudy opened the door as the boys were shirtless, their hair dripping down from they had to wash the cake out of there hair (and yes Atem isn't wearing his normal hat).

"Oh my..." Trudy answer gasping.

"OH MY GOD! MR. MOTO AND HIS SO CALLED BROTHER ARE GIRLS!? YOU-"

"No," The twins answered in a union, looking highly annoyed at Oscar.

_"I see why you mind crushed him..."_ Yugi thought to Atem.

_"Shall I do it again?" _The other twin asked, feeling his dark magic rising.

_"No, no... not yet..." _

"We are males we can't help our hair." They said again in union.

"Oh yeah," Oscar challenged getting in Atem's face.

_"Yugi..." _

"Get out of my face Mr. Proud - there is no way I'm proving - nor is my twin proving to you if we are a man or not." And, he was serious about that too.

_"Atem... relax... re...lax..." _

"Well your not leaving until I get the truth!"

"Oscar, they are males, please don't make me explain in anime terms for I'm off of work at this hour."

"But Trudy-" She gave him the evil glare as he hid behind Yugi.

"Okay, okay you can go."

"Thank you." Yugi said moving away from Oscar, his voice was dry and annoyed. After drying off and redressing, they left and had to say one of the best but worst dinners they had ever been too.

"Penny wash the dishes and go to bed, I have to talk to your father about what's appropriate and what's not to bring up during dinner."

"Ah... okay..." She quickly hurried then head off, to not hearing the angry talk Trudy gave to an already scared Oscar. Boy after Trudy's twins were off to bed and asleep Suga Mama joined the fun... all I have to say about this is Oscar barely made it out... alive...

* * *

Come back for chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11

Penny Proud & The New Teacher

Let's go over a few things...

I DO NOT OWN A THING! NONE!

#2: Review, share, idea? Anything let me here it!

#3: **If it's in bold it's in Spanish**

Underline words are in Japanese.

_Italics words are in Egyptain._

_Underline italics means telepathy_

_**Bold Italics are daydreaming.**_

* * *

In class, Atem wrote the homework on the board, Halloween was so close everyone could taste it on there tongue. Surprisingly Bakura was to wrapped in his first part of the test to bother Atem today.

"Okay, that's for homework. Any question?"

"Are we going to do something about Halloween in our lesson?" Dijonay asked as Atem shook his head

"I'm afraid not. Halloween does play a part in history but I find it very small and how does it even have to do with the past?" No one answered proving his point.

"What are you going to be for halloween Mr. Moto?" LaCienega asked as Atem turned to her, she smiled and when on, "I'm going to be a princess."

"That's nice and I really haven't decided yet. Bakura is going to be a vampire for the first time ever."

_"Quiet! I'm taking a test!" _Bakura snarled as Atem laughed softly.

"How about being my prince?" LaCienega asked battling her eye lashes as a sweet drop appeared.

"I'm going to be Alice from wonderland!" Zoey cried out right after, "You can be the Mad Hatter or Chester Cat!"

"I was already Chester Cat Zoey - sorry, it took me forever to get all that make up off my face, I rather not."

_"I still have that picture pharaoh." _

_"Shut up Bakura before I had more test to the five you have to do." _Bakura snorted at the glaring Pharaoh before going back to work on his test.

"You should dress like that tomorrow!"

"Ah - no." He said quickly as loud aw entered the rooms.

"Well I'm going to be angel! You can be the devil!" Dijonay cried out smiling as Atem felt back into a corner once again.

"I'm afraid I might pass on halloween completely..." Atem muttered under his breath he was surpired on the loud protest, and also that they heard him. Thought he had to say - he didn't mean to say it in a low voice either.

"No! Please come as something! Anything! We want to see!" Penny said smiling, then added, "I'm being a witch."

"That's nice Penny, I'll think about it-" LaCienega didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Are you going to be at the dance?!" More sweatdrops appeared on the now trapped Pharaoh,

"Yes. I am." He said it a bit more dryly but was able to hold a smile. Cheers from the girls came from the class,

"Please come as something!"

"Alright, alright, alright!" Atem said in totally defeat, sighing as the girls got from there seat going there own victory dances. That's when the bell rung, "Have a nice day class." He said, letting out a dark sigh, his topaz eyes changing to his normal maroon eyes.

_"I'll walk home, I'm going to focus." _

_"Bakura? Focusing? The world is coming to a end." _

_"Get off my case." _Bakura snarled, _"I'll see you at home." _

_"Alright, I'll just drop you off, Yugi and I will go to the mall." _

_"Fine." _They left as Penny and her friends walked over to the mall today.

* * *

"Alright girls! It's time to do what we do best! SHOPPING!" They all called heading right over to a party store.

"I'm so excited! I really want to see Mr. Moto's costume!" Zoey said in a preppy voice as Penny chimed in,

"Me too!"

"I wonder what he'll be?" LaCienega asked as she pulled out a purple princess dress.

"I don't care - as long as he look good in." Dijonay commented as her and LaCienega did a fist pump.

"Um..." Penny question as he looked at different witch outfits as she happened to look out the window to see both Yugi and Mr. Moto. "What they doing here...?" She watched them go and chill out at another party store.

She snuck over to see what they were wearing.

_"I'm thinking about being fallen angel." _

_"That'll be cool. Maybe a werewolf for me?" _

_"Prefect! Just like that Chester Cat outfit that one year... I think I have a picture of that." _

_"Why can't you let that costume die?" _

_"Because every women and girl in a twenty mile radius tried to date you, and I'm not even adding the fangirls." _Atem shivered slightly pulling out a leather type shirt for Yugi.

"Try that."

"Okay." Yugi when back to the dressing room as Atem looked different types of werewolf costumes but didn't like any of them but he was plotting a good werewolf costume in his brain.

_"Hey how's this?" _Yugi walked out and he looked good with the leather type shirt with no sleeves and the large scythe.

_"Pretty good. Let's get you some black jeans I think you'll be all good to go." _

_"Great! Are you going to dance at the school." _

_"Yes, I am, I was forced this time by my students and the vice principle." _

_"Ouch, sorry." _

_"You don't look sorry - you're smiling." _

_"Haha, your right I can't keep a straight face. Come let's pay for this and lets go home and fix your costume for you." _

_"I couldn't have said it better myself."  
_

* * *

Penny when back to her friends who didn't even seem to notice that she was gone, but it was alright - she got her costume and everything, but she wonder what the twins were chatting about.

* * *

When the dance came around that Saturday, everyone was dressed, loud music played and everyone was having a good time... well almost everyone.

When Bakura and Atem walked in they were disappointed,

_"Why did I have to come?!" _

_"Because I didn't want to be here alone, if I'm going down - I'm bring you down with me."_ They glared each other down as they paid five bucks each as they when inside. It was small compared to there school's dances but it seem right for a middle school.

_"And what are you dressed up as?" _

_"I'm neko, because I'm saving my real costumes for halloween." _

_"Sure, whatever." _Bakura snorted at him as Atem's black ears switched, as his tail waved back and forth on it's own. With red/hazel cat eyes - he wore a collar around his neck with his normal shirt, he changed into normal jeans and kept on his shoes. His nails were long and he heaver the eye make up a bit more, added earring, had his natural sharp fangs. He truly looked the part as Bakura took a right turn on the dark skin.

He had on blouse white shirt, with black suit pants and shoes. With his fangs sharp and ready to bit, he topped it off with the cape. He put on white make up to make him look more vampire like and changed his eyes to a maroon red.

"I'm going to drink some blood."

"I highly doubt they would let you do that here." Bakura made his nose move back and forth to dismiss Atem words as he walked off. Atem chuckled softly going to the side where the teachers were on the side lines looked it.

"Hey! Mr. Moto!" He knew that voice - it was once of the female teachers. She really had a big crush on him but many times he told her he had a girlfriend. It seemed that - it never went threw her stubborn mind.

"Ah... hello!" He said, laughing dryly trying to find his way out of this chat - he knew where this would lead.

"The student's are doing seven minutes in heaven - wanna join me?"

"No thank you, I have something to do! Oh, I think I heard the principle calling me excuse me!" He ran off faster then a bullet could fly out of a gun.

Finally getting over to the table Bakura was happily chilling at - eating all of the food they laid out.

_"You look like you just escaped with your life." _

_"Yeah you can say that." _Bakura looked at him confused for he didn't understand the weird beings in this part of the world.

"Cool tail!" Zoey cried grabbing Atem's tail as he let out a cats cry jumping sky high then doing a back flip, landing on his feet. Bakura was laughing his head off as Atem's tail was just red, throbbing in pain.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Zoey said looking shocked but she smiled holding out candy.

"Here! I got you some."

"T-thank you." Atem sighed, smiling weakly as the tail wrapped it self around his leg as he ripped opened the chocolate bar. A yum purred out of his mouth which made Zoey heart sail sky high.

"Come on, I'll take you to the others! We're been looking for you."

"Oh, alright-!" Soon once again grabbed my the tail he was dragged back over to where the students were playing seven minutes in heaven.

"Found him!"

"Yep." He took by his tail before she could do anything else.

"You look great Mr. Moto!" Penny cried smiling, as Atem smiled back saying,

"You guys do too. I'm very impressed with each of your costumes." The girls blushed.

"Thank you." They said in a union.

"Come Mr. Moto, let's play this game." LaCienega said smiling grabbing his hands pulling to the game.

"LaCienega, I can't - I'm to old."

"NO YOUR NOT!" They shouted which shouted him as they sat him down as the sat wherever room was left as the game had started. They set out a bottle and handed it to Dijonay, she spun it and it landed on Sticky as they went in. It was quiet at first until they heard screaming as Sticky ran out as his life depended on it. Zoey when in and go out the new kid that moved over from Russia but they didn't do a thing.

Later LaCienega got it but missed getting another boy in the class but she didn't go in, so it was Penny's turn and suspiring to her was that it landed on Atem. By then Atem wasn't even listening or even playing he was chatting to Bakura.

"Hey! Mr. Moto! Your up!"

"Good luck Pharaoh."

"Quiet!" Atem snarled at Bakura as he walked in with Penny who was in front. He turned on the light as they stood facing each other.

"Don't worry we're not going to do anything. I'll get in trouble if I kiss you." This bummed Penny a bit. She really wanted a kiss... at least a kiss on the cheek. To hid her sadness she turned off the lights. As it seemed like forever pasted before the time was up, she left a hand on hers as he hear another sound as soft lips touched the top of her hand. Seconds later someone let her hand drop as Atem walked out but turned and winked at her before leaving.

Penny blushed as she walked out as her friends came over to her side asking what happen but she only replied with,

"Nothing happen, I swear." But, she had to say it was the best night of her life.

* * *

Come back for chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12

Penny Proud & The New Teacher

Let's go over a few things...

I DO NOT OWN A THING! NONE!

#2: Review, share, idea? Anything let me here it!

#3: **If it's in bold it's in Spanish**

Underline words are in Japanese.

_Italics words are in Egyptain._

_Underline italics means telepathy_

_**Bold Italics are daydreaming.**_

Can you believe it! It's the last chapter! Yep - done, after this - Penny Proud will be over! Anyone thank you everyone for sticking with me for this long and please enjoy!

* * *

In a teacher meeting, Atem was informed after this week - he would no longer be need.

"I see... well I'm sad to say I'm going to miss this school."

"YES! WELL WE'RE GLAD TO HAVE YOU! YOUR TEACHING STYLE HELP MOST OF THE STUDENTS BRING UP THERE GRADE!"

"Well I take pride in that... if you excuse me... I have to call my younger brother." He left and walked back to the class room.

_"So what's going on?" _Bakura asked, being noisy as always. Just because he pasted his test... with a A- I might add.. thanks to Atem of course.

_"After Friday - I'm I don't have to come back - the teacher must have gotten better." _

_"So what are you going to do about the girl... and the final test?" _

_"Well I'm going to give it to them... as for Penny... it's probably best I give her a shadow game while taking the test. It'll put more pressure on her... and if she cheats... I'll have to give her a penalty game... that just the way it is." _

_"Um... you sound upset." _

_"Well..."_ Atem sighed, _"I wanted more time but it seems like it was cut short about another week or so."_

_"You'll get over it. Beside we can all go back home." _

_"Yes, I miss my girlfriend and I'm sure Yugi does too." _

The bell rung as his class entered the room as he wrote on the board: Happy Pocky Day - in the corner then wrote out the lesson for the day.

"Um, Mr. Moto - what's Pocky Day?" Dijonay asked

"Well in Japan it where you take this covered chocolate skin or any flavor you like and you put it in your mouth then put the other end in your lovers it symbols the meaning of two people kissing but without the physical part of kissing itself."

"Oh!" Penny said, "Do you have someone that you'll have pocky day with?"

"Yes."

"Who?!" The girls screamed startling Atem a bit as he took off his hat and shook out his hair.

"My girlfriend - Ishizu."

"Is she pretty?"

"Very much in my eyes."

"Tall, skin, fat, short?"

"She tall, fairly skinny, she's Egyptian... alright - what does this have to do with the lesson...?"

"Nothing..." Zoey said as Atem sighed,

"Okay then let's get on with the day. But I should tell you After Friday your teacher will return and I will no longer be teaching you."

"In this class?"

"No in this whole school period. Mr. Webb has gotten better and next Monday he'll be here and Yugi, Bakura and I will be heading back to Japan." There was a massive up roar from the class as Atem slammed his hand down on the desk. They quickly became quiet.

"Enough, we will have no more talk of this. This Friday we're having a test. Each teacher will run from both your weakness and your strengths so you can't cheat off of anyone. So today we'll take it easy and everyone start reading chapter fifteen section one threw section eighteen. Tomorrow we're taking notes. Alright get to it!" They rushed into action - reading there text books.

* * *

During lunch the girls and Sticky met up as always,

"I think it's messed up we're having a test on Friday." Sticky said as LaCienega snapped,

"Who cares about the test! Mr. Moto is leaving - this is so uncool... maybe I can ask my mom and dad to see if they can pay him to stay."

"I don't think that will work." Zoey muttered as Penny said,

"I agree Mr. Moto wouldn't do that - it'll be unlike him." LaCienega snorted but didn't answer. They saw Atem sit down a few tables away, talking to someone on the phone.

"I wonder who he's talking too..." Zoey muttered as Dijonay said smirking,

"Well let's find out." She grabbed all of them as they sat down at the table, it was speaking in Japanese and didn't catch a word. Maybe, Penny thought, He was talking to Yugi.

_"Yep that's right, on Saturday we can go back home... I know I miss everyone too... oh I got to go... I'll talk to you when I get home... yeah okay bye." _Atem hung up and looked at the group.

"Hey guys... can I help you with something?"

"Yeah!" Dijonay said as Zoey finished, "Did Pharaohs ever love?" Atem tilted his head to the side a bit - he didn't understand,

"Did Pharaohs ever love... what do you mean...?"

"She means like..." LaCienega started as Penny quickly finished,

"Like it came to like marrying and stuff and the people who were under them..."

"Of course, as for wives - a pharaoh could have endless amounts of wives to dancers and slaves... and it goes on and on... what brought that up...?"

"Well we want to know more so we could pass the test." Atem laughed softly at Sticky's statement.

"Do not worry - that won't be on the test. Everything you guys need will be in the notes and the book. The question will be just reworded differently to challenge you guys." This shocked them all but this gave them an edge they didn't think they would get. "To be honest if anyone in the class asked - I would have said the same thing."

The bell rung as Atem stood,

"I'll see you guys tomorrow don't forget to read."

* * *

Yugi was already packing up as the jackal's rested in there bed, after a long day of running around the yard and playing with a chew toy.

Atem walking in said,

"I hope dinner is done - I'm so hungry..."

"What happened to the lunch I made you?" Bakura walked in licking his lips saying,

"It was a good sandwich but a little less on the mayo."

"The sandwich wasn't for you anyway!" Atem snapped angrily as Yugi laughed,

"Don't worry - it's done - just reheat it. I made so much not even Bakura would be able to eat it all up."

"I hope so." Atem muttered, "He's a bottomless pit. Just like a black hole made for food... can I glue his mouth close."

"Atemu!" Yugi laughed as they walked into the kitchen as they all had a nice dinner but of course Bakura eat the rest but lucky he was too full to get dessert which Atem and Yugi ate up happily.

* * *

When Friday came around. The students felt ready and Atem had each test filled out. As he pasted it out he explained,

"You have the whole period but that's it - no extra time. It's multiple choice and your names are already on it - you may start on it when I tell you to... and for you pen users you maybe use black pen... only." Once he was done, Bakura was messing which his deck trying to find new combo to make him a better duelist to he could defeat Atem.

"Alright, you may start... now." The students jumped in as Penny looked down and saw the eye of Horus on her paper. She was about to raise her hand but looking up she saw Atem standing in front, his fingertips touching her forehead as she was transported back to his past. "Good luck Penny Proud... I hope you don't fail me." Her scream could be heard but no other student heard it but Bakura - he was different... he was an on looker.

**"Are you sure that was wise?" **Atem only nodded as LaCienega wondered what they were talking about but her eyes didn't leave her paper.

* * *

Penny awoke to a warm sun beating down, the bubbles and the stream water of the Nile was calming and soft as Penny rubbed her eyes...

"Oh... where am I?"

"Wake up Penny! Your going to be late!" She heard her mother yell as she tripped out of bed - falling on her face.

"Ow...!" Sighing she got up and ran into the bathroom. "Where's the shower!?"

"In the bath house sweetie, what's wrong with you today?"

"Ah... nothing mom... I'll be back soon."

"You mean tonight - take a change of clothes with you."

"Oh alright... um... where am I going again."

"To the palace... to see the Pharaoh to see if you could work for him..."

"Oh right!" Penny exclaimed - pretending to know what her mother was talking about as she left. It didn't take her very long to get into a new pair of clothes as she wondered the streets as she ran into someone looking for the palace.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Oh! LaCienega!"

" LaCienega- who is that!? I am the princess going to meet the Pharaoh now out of my way!" He was cut off by people crowding around someone passing by.

"Princess?!" Penny gasped as LaCienega pushed her out of the way as her and her servant who picked her up and put her on a white horse walked off to the palace. "There it is... but how did I get here... I remember... OH!" Penny remembered. "I was taking a test in class then Mr. Moto sent me here! B-but why?!" Running now to catch you up to LaCienega to see if she could talk to the Pharaoh her own self.

Over there a large crowd was forming but lucky she was small enough to crawl threw and up front as she saw Atem walk out. That's when loud roars of cheering came from the crowds. Penny covered her ears as LaCienega got off the horse and bowed to him.

"My Pharaoh, thank you for inviting me... I want to gain peace between our lands with this."

"As do I... please come in..." Penny was shocked her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she watched them walk inside as the crowd for an hour stayed out there then disbanded. That gave Penny a chance to go up there but a guard stopped her.

"I'm sorry but no one can see the Pharaoh today."

"Oh, please - me and the Pharaoh are friends."

"A commoner? Friends with the Pharaoh - don't make me laugh." Penny frowned as this pretty Egyptian lady walked out.

"What's going on here?"

"This girl won't leave. What shall we do to her."

"Nothing,"

"But Isis-"

"Leave her to me. Please come in." Penny quickly when to the lady named Isis, side then together they walked inside. "So why are you here?"

"To talk to the Pharaoh about getting a job here as a maid or servant." Isis seemed shocked,

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Aren't you quite young to be working here?"

"Please... I really need this job... my mom takes care of the animals and my dad works a lot of endless hours. I got a baby brother and sister... and a grandmother and her dog... please..."

"Alright, alright - come with me. What's your name?"

"Penny, Penny Proud."

"Well... Penny let's see if the Pharaoh will see you today." Together they walked threw large hallways that could have been as tall as how deep the grand cayenne was. Walking up to a large door, Isis knocked but the door slammed open to LaCienega running into Penny once more. Her face was red.

"Ah Princess what's wrong?" Isis asked, gasping softly.

"Nothing - I'm going home and tomorrow I'll be back with my father." She left as the Pharaoh walked out,

"Mr. Moto..." He looked down and smiled,

"Penny hello. Did you want to talk to me...? I have time."

"Oh great!" Penny said as he turned to Isis and kissed her cheek.

"Tell everyone I'll be late for lunch so go on ahead without me."

"Very well..." Isis blushed as she walked off and Penny walked in as Atem closed the door behind her. It was a large library mixed with an office.

"Mr. Moto! Where did you send me?!"

"Back in Egypt - five thousand years ago... but I must tell you - I brought you here because I thought I could share a secret with you... that you need to promise me you'll keep forever and never tell a soul. No friend, to parents, no one... not even a small dog or cat - do you understand...?" She heard the seriousness of his voice and nodded,

"Of course - what is this secret...?"

"Five thousand years ago there used to be a young but powerful Pharaoh that ruled and stopped an evil from destroy the world by using shadow games..."

"Wait... so your the Pharaoh! So that mean... Yugi and you aren't brother... but your a spirit living among humans..." Her mind was blown as Mr. Moto thought about it as he said,

"In a way - you are correct."

"Well why me of all people."

"Because your mind and soul was open to any wired, un-natural thing happening in the world... from there fate played a big part." Penny was silent then as Atem waved her over and down to where they hold duels at.

"So how about a game before I send you back..."

"Wait... there's a catch isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so... out of the three times we duel - you must win against me once."

"But - I don't know how to play..."

"Its fine - it's all about power strength in this match. I won't hold back."

"Alright... can I pick first?"

"Sure."

"Alright..." Penny tried to think of a monster as one popped into her head she saw from TV, "Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord!" They appeared as Red Eyes was defeated with ease. A strong wind blew threw nearly knocking Penny over. As Mr. Moto's monster disappeared. "Alright - I'll summon a monster this time, come forth! Silent Magician LV4!"

"Not so fast! I summon Gilford the Lightning! So your monster is destroy!"

"That's true and very well played but you didn't wait for my monster's ability to kick in so come back my Silent Magician LV4 and with the grace of Ra - change into you final form of LV8!"

"W-what?!" Penny gasped as Silent Magician came back and started to change into her older form and easily took out Gilford the Lightning. A twister came into the room as Penny was lifted off the floor then dropped back on her feet once it when away.

"Alright - it's time to get my game on!" Penny cried, "Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Kuriboh!"

"Blue Eyes! Destroy the tablet before Kuriboh could attack!"

"I'm afraid you lost Penny Proud..." Soon Kuriboh multiple so much it over powered the Blue Eyes as Penny fell to her knees.

"I'll never get home." Atem walked over and kneeled,

"You fought greatly Penny." He placed his hand on her head, then placed a quick peck on her forehead as Penny blushed,

"You can go home Penny - I was joking about that... you pasted with flying colors and with thirdly minutes left to finish your test - you'll do fine..."

"Thanks." She muttered blushing as second later she was sucked back in a portal as Isis walked in moments later.

"Well are you ready to go back yourself?"

"Yes... I don't want to deal with that Princess father." Isis laughed as they left the room.

* * *

Penny snapped back, nearly falling out of her chair as Atem opened his eyes as the eye of Horus disappeared from the room. Penny quickly got down to work - finding the test easy for she study but she had a new courage to even try even head on, and moments before the bell rung - she finished the test.

"Okay guys have a good day! I'm glad to have met you all." Atem gather the test and put in the grade leaving a note for Mr. Webb. Bakura stayed with Atem until he was finish as they left - they picked up Yugi and the jackals heading off to the airport.

_"Are you going to miss them...?" _

_"I am... everyone passed with flying colors... I very proud of them... all of them..." _

_"I'm shocked - you didn't give Penny a penalty game even though she failed that last shadow game..." _

_"I let it slid... I can trust her... besides even if she did tell anyone - no one would believe her anyway."  
_

* * *

On Monday Mr. Webb was back - he read the note Atem left him it read;

Dear Mr. Webb,

While you were gone - you students worked fairly hard to get the grade they earned while they were with me, whether you agree with them or not. I'm glad your feeling well for they need a teacher - not a sub to teach them. I hope you lead them all to greatness. As a teacher - I respect you regardless for you guide students to there dreams of becoming something in this world and for that, no matter where I end up or do with the end of my life - they earned it and did it with your help. Have a wonderful life teaching - with the good and bad coming into play.

Atem Moto

The bell rung as this note made Mr. Webb smiled. The students filled there seats happily welcoming Mr. Webb back with smile.

"Hello everyone... and I have to say - I'm glad to be back more then ever."

* * *

That's it for this story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
